Beyond the Red and Gold
by Carton21
Summary: Resorted into a new house, Head Girl Hermione Granger takes on a life beyond her reputation as the Bookworm and picks up a new hobby- dating Draco Malfoy
1. Chapter 1 The Resortment

_Stepping off of the Hogwarts Express, I glanced about the waiting area where I watched Hogwarts students of all ages bid farewell to their friends and greeted their families. I nodded to a few of my fellow sixth years and rushed into the muggle platform, leaving behind a saddened Harry and Ginny and fuming Ron. I rushed to find a train that headed to my town, stowed my trunk, and cried I started moving away from King's Cross Railway. Breaking up with Ron was one of the hardest things I had to do, even if it's what I had wanted. We had finally begun dating over the Christmas holidays but the whole spring term ended up being miserable for me. I had realized that I did not love Ron the way I thought I had but tried to make the best of it. The best of it resulted in lots of fighting among the two of us and it was on the Hogwarts Express where everything had fallen apart. Ron had wanted me to come to the Burrow for most of the summer holidays and physically advance our relationship and when I declined, a row had started. It ended with me with shouting (with the whole train probably hearing) "Why would I sleep with a buffoon like you? I'm not yours to will, Ronald, and I never want to be. It's not worth my energy to pretend to try to love you anymore. If you want someone to feel up, go back to Lavender." Ron's face had darkened to a shade of rotten tomato, but Harry and Ginny, sadly looking at the two of us, pulled him back while I stormed out of the train…_

The memory flooded back as I passed back onto Platform 9 and ¾. I heard the whispers immediately start as I calmly walked through the station and boarded the Heads Quarters on the train. It was no surprise that I, Hermione Granger, was Head Girl this year. What was surprising was that I was not wearing my standard Gryffindor uniform. Instead, I wore a nice form-fitting Ravenclaw uniform.

It was a stroke of good luck to me that Headmaster Dumbledore had written to all of the Hogwarts saying that our years' sorting was rigged by a copy of the Sorting Hat and that all seventh years would need to be resorted to ensure they were in the proper house. When I was visited by Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, I was informed that four of my fellow future-seventh years were already resorted into different houses. The Sorting Hat barely graced the top of my head when it shouted "RAVENCLAW." I was disheartened to see McGonagall upset of losing me as her house pupil but elated at my chance to change my life. It would allow me to be with people who could hold intellectually stimulating conversations, and have a new reputation that did not attach me to the Golden Trio. Ron had sent me letters 2 to 3 times a day; some begging for me back, others wishing me to sink to the bottom of Black Lake. Ginny couldn't understand why I wasn't in love with Ron and insisted that I should try to date him again. Harry was the only one with a logical mind. He understood that you couldn't pretend to love someone if you didn't and used his time at the Burrow to convince Ron and Ginny of that.

Entering a new house made me look at myself externally. My bushy curly chestnut hair, medium complexion, and hazel eyes matched my relatively plain body. A small bust, and wide hips were not the most desirable figure but I was determined to start my most important year at Hogwarts feeling and looking my best. That's when I took up running. By the time I went to Diagon Alley to do my back to school shopping, I was nice and toned, and to show it off, I bought robes to fit my figure better. I felt better about my appearance and was determined to keep this good mood throughout the train ride. The compartment door opened up and in stepped the sensual blond, Draco Malfoy, and his equally charming Mediterranean best friend, Blaise Zabini. Blaise stopped short and spoke to Draco,

"Well, well, well- looks like you've got the Gryffindor Princess-"

"I'd change that Ravenclaw if I were you." Hermione interrupted, flashing her new uniform. Draco took one look and said with a smirk, "Ravenclaw, huh? I guess that changes a lot of things."

The rest of the train ride passed without much chatter; Hermione reading a book (the most current History of Magic) on one side and Draco and Blaise talking in hushed tones on the other. Hermione kept rewinding Draco's statement, replaying his face expression and that look of fire in his eyes. He was right- it was going to change a lot of things.


	2. Chapter 2 The Announcement

Author's Note: Hello Everyone. Just a mention: J.K Rowling owns the creation behind all that you recognize. Secondly, I'd love to get a review or two to see if this anything that people would be interested in reading... I promise that my future chapters will be longer! :)

I sighed as she stepped inside of the carriage with Draco and Blaise; both blatantly starring at my new outfit. I now noticed that while Draco was still in Slytherin colors, Blaise was wearing colors similar to mine. I looked up at Blaise's face and saw that he wore a smirk.

"Yes, Granger, it looks like we are new house buddies. Apparently while I'm devilishly sly and charming, my brains and wit outweighed. Therefore, it's time for me to formally introduce myself to my first real acquaintance of my new house. The name is Blaise Zabini," and with that, he stuck out his hand. I tentatively reached out and as soon as I did, Blaise grabbed it and kissed the top of it. Draco made a disgusted sound and then a huff when Blaise stepped on his foot.

"Now Draco, introduce yourself to my new friend. Now that I'll be hanging out with Granger- wait, make it Hermione- I expect you to visit me up in the tower instead of sulking in those damn cold dungeons."

"It's really not necessary for Malfoy-"

"Call him Draco, Hermione."

"Ugh. Fine. It's not necessary for _Draco_ to introduce himself who he is. I already know what a slimy-"

"Look Granger-"

"Call her Hermione, Draco."

"Shut it Blaise." Draco stuck out his hand, yanked on mine that was still clasped in Blaise's and said, "Before you take ten minutes to insult me under every name in the book, my name is Draco Malfoy. I am best friend to Blaise Zabini and while every fiber in my being is telling me that I'm going to regret this, you WILL be seeing me on a daily basis in our Head Common dormitory and often inside the Ravenclaw tower now that he's shackled up there. I am going to TRY to be civil to you- and you're going to like it."

I was rather speechless for the first couple moments from Draco's rant. He did have a point- I would be seeing him so often that life would be unbearable for both of us if we didn't try to act civil. Blaise, as Draco's best friend, had probably spent the last half hour on the train talking him into saying this. I remembered now the random sentences I had heard from their side of the car and it all started to click into place. Blaise had spent his first six years as a Slytherin, despised by most of the school. Being resorted into Ravenclaw gave him the same new chance I did to become a new person, and establish a new identity. He didn't have to be the person he was known as, and neither did I. He was determined to make a fresh start, not only for himself, but apparently on Draco's behalf as well.

"Alright, I'm going to just go with this. Hello Draco Malfoy, my name is Hermione Granger. I look forward to trying to get to know you this year."

Draco seemed surprised that I seemed agreeable so fast. Blaise, on the other hand, just seemed to beam with pride. I didn't dwell on this for long as the carriage pulled to a stop outside of the front doors of the castle. Stepping out and looking to my left, I saw hordes of other students climb out and knew my duties as Head Girl would begin as soon as I crossed inside the front doors and was announced by Professor Dumbledore. Draco stepped out behind me smoothed his robes, and came up next to me. I saw Blaise give us a quick nod, and walked up the pathway, leaving us alone. Draco seemed to want to say something and fidgeted for a second before saying, "Let's make our way inside."

The first years had just finished being sorted when Professor Dumbledore stood up. The talking instantly died down when he opened his mouth.

"Students of all ages, welcome back. As we have the same collection of professors from last year with no new additions, I'd like to introduce this year's Head Boy Draco Malfoy of Slytherin, and Head Girl Hermione Granger of Ravenclaw." The talking immediately flared up again, as people gawked at my new house.

When I first entered the Great Hall, it was hard stopping at the second table with Ravenclaw students when I was so used to sitting at the third with Gryffindor. I saw my old house watch my every move, including Harry, Ginny and Ron. I saw how all three of them had changed as well over the summer. All three looked confused at my new outfit, and it first clicked with Ginny that I was resorted. Ginny must have shared her thought with the others and smiled and waved at me. I was glad to know that Harry must have gotten through to Ginny about Ron. Meanwhile, Ron's face deepened to a scowl and let his hair fall back into his eyes. I was still blacklisted apparently from Ron's world.

I let myself come back to reality and chatted with my new housemates, and Blaise. I sensed that both Blaise and I were welcomed by the established Ravenclaws. Excusing myself from the table, I joined Draco with Professor Dumbledore as we were escorted to our new Head dormitory. Reaching out portrait door, which was not too far away from the Ravenclaw tower (so I was told by Dumbledore), we were given the passwords and instructions to see Dumbledore in the morning.

Draco muttered the password "Solidarity" and as we stumbled inside, you could hear both of us gasp.


	3. Chapter 3 The Request

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone that's already add my story to their alerts! I'm still looking for more reviews please- I'd love to hear what you have to say! The next chapter will be up after Christmas and hopefully before New Years :)

My eyes widened at the sight of the common room that Malfoy- wait _Draco_ and I shared. The room was two stories high with a spiral staircase to the loft above that led to our bedrooms and separate baths. The left wall was covered floor to ceiling with windows facing towards the Quidditch pitch and French doors that opened to a small balcony outside. The ceiling itself was enchanted the same as the Great Hall and displayed a clear night's sky. The enlarged fireplace in the center of the wall facing the entrance was roaring with a warm fire and the rest of the walls were covered in tall bookcases crammed with books. The room held an air of comfort and relaxation with cozy nooks and pillows. It would be a perfect place to escape away from the Head Duties and stress of my final year.

I decided to sneak a peek over to Draco's face and was intrigued to see his face showed the same amount of awe I did. However, once he realized that I was looking at him, Draco's face quickly changed to display a look of indifference. Laughing, I said "I guess we both didn't expect how awesome this room would be."

"Whatever. I just want to see my room."

Right. I had my own room now; no more sharing with Lavender and Parvati (especially her snoring!). Draco showed a gracious gesture by allowing me first up the stairs which he got pushed back down when I saw him try to look up my skirt. I stopped at the door that had a raven emblazoned in silver and knew that it was mine. Opening the door revealed a canopy bed and the room decorated sophisticatedly in Ravenclaw colors. Part of me tinged with disappointment at first, expecting to see the red and gold I was so familiar with. _You can take the girl out of the Lion's Den, but you can't take the lion out of her_ I thought.

As I continued to take in my new room, I noticed that there were three doors in my room. One for my closet. One for my bathroom. What was the third one for? I opened the door to find Draco midway changing into his pajama pants. I squeaked, my cheeks turning pink with embarrassment as I watched Draco fumble with the sudden intrusion and fall flat on the floor face first.

"Oh Merlin. I'm so sorry. I didn't think- I didn't expect to find you changing."

"Well Hermione, you got it anyways. Now, do you mind not staring at my naked ass and leave me to get to bed in peace?"

"What? Oh right. Yes. Again, sorry about that," quickly shutting the door behind me. I went into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on my face. I had just seen Draco Malfoy's nether regions and ass completely bare. It's not like I had had never seen a penis or butt before (I mean, come on- I lived at the Burrow for five summers!) but this time I was turned on by it. This day kept getting more unexpected as it was ending. I decided to shake off the thoughts of Draco and get ready for bed myself. Curling up in bed, I laid awake thinking of how this year was going to be. Different, that was for sure.

My alarm went off early at 5:30- startling me wide awake. I knew my meeting with Dumbledore would happen at 8:45, and I wanted to make sure I got my morning run in. I took my run outside around the castle grounds and came back inside the portrait door to find Draco up and doing pushups in the common room. Draco took a look at me in my running clothes and spoke, "I didn't know you ran."

"Well Draco, there's a lot you don't know about me. Guess you're going to find out," I retorted back, hopping up the stairs to get ready for breakfast with a quick shower. Coming back downstairs, I found Blaise chatting up Draco lazily sprawled on one of the couches. He had come to walk with Draco and sit with me for breakfast.

During breakfast of waffles and raspberries, Blaise and I chatted with Susan Abbott, a girl I had gotten to know rather well through my Arthimancy class. Blaise shared a vivid description of what the Ravenclaw tower and practically begged me to come visit there with him the moment I was free. I laughed and promised him I would see my new house home with him during my free hour at 2. I checked my watch and realized it was time to meet Dumbledore. I motioned to Draco about the time but he was rather tangled up with some Slytherin (with Pansy looking rather put-out) to notice. I huffed, annoyed that he couldn't wait less than a day to start shacking up with girls, and went on without him as Blaise went over to pull him off the girl.

I muttered the given password "Licorice Lips" and headed up to the Headmaster's office. Professor Dumbledore welcomed me to sit down and had tried to begin small talk when Draco finally came in 5 minutes later than requested.

"Ah. Welcome Mr. Malfoy. Now that you are both here, I wanted to discuss your Head duties more in depth. You were already made aware of the point system and patrolling. You have inspected your dormitory to your satisfaction, yes? Wonderful. Onto the heart of the matter, I have been pressed down by the Ministry to initiate responsible romances here at Hogwarts to ensure that couples will be in love by the time they pass a marriage and reproduction law in a few years' time. The Wizarding population it seems has been on a rapid decline, and the Ministry is insistent that couples need to be paired off sooner. You two are to design a project where your fellow sixth and seventh years are going to be taught the ways of relationships, life, and love. They will learn from what you teach them and the best way to teach is through example. That's why I'm requesting you both date each other."

"Professor, are you serious? There's NO WAY we could possibly date."

"I agree with Hermione, Professor. We just wouldn't work."

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, while it's on the school rumor mill that you are ladies man, you are single, correct? And Miss Granger, you are no longer seeing Mr. Ronald Weasley, yes?"

We both gulped, knowing we were going to get stuck doing this. I was reminded now of last night's incident with Draco and for a second thought I would be able to have more experiences like that if we were dating. Wait- what was I thinking? Even if Draco and I pretended to date, there was no way that anyone else would want to learn about this sham of a relationship. I was determined to not go down without a fight.

"But Professor Dumbledore, how could you expect us to know what to teach? Isn't there someone more qualified? Shouldn't the Ministry provide something for this?"

"Miss Granger, unlike most of your Hogwarts classmates, you enjoy the teachers here. If someone who is older and seems to be old and alone for a reason tries to teach you what it is to love and be in a real relationship, nothing will be taken by the students. But if you and Mr. Malfoy take to dating each other, and do it in the best possible manner, the rest of the students will learn."

I leaned back in to my chair, wishing I could sink into the folds of the seat. Draco looked ready to be sick. _ I'm not that bad of candidate for a girlfriend Mr. Pureblood_.

"I'll give you both a few days to get used to the idea and to create a timeline of your relationship, and an outline for your class instructions. When you come back, we will discuss the details of this project."

Realizing we were dismissed, Draco and I walked towards the door when Professor Dumbledore added, "Just think of each other as a hobby. You might enjoy it more." _Dating Draco Malfoy as a hobby?_ I looked over at his body, raking my eyes up and down. _That I might be able to do._


	4. Chapter 4 The Encounter

_I can do this. Dumbledore wouldn't have entrusted us with this project if he didn't think we could do this. So…I can do this. I can date Draco Malfoy_. Snickering interrupted my thoughts as I looked over to Blaise in the armchair. We were in Ravenclaw tower where he was showing me around like I promised him to do, but in my mind, I kept thinking about the project Draco and I had.

"What's so amusing to you, Blaise?"

"You look all out of sorts, Hermione. Is dating Draco really all that bad?"

I gasped. "How did you know about me dating Draco?"

"Well, muttering date Draco Malfoy under your breath a few more times and maybe you'll pick up on it too."

"Oh. Right. Well, we aren't dating… yet."

"Yet?"

"Yes, yet." I glanced around the room and saw that it was practically empty with everyone still in class or enjoying the still summery weather outside. "Don't tell anyone, Blaise, but Draco and I have been asked by Dumbledore to… well, date by example and then teach the sixth and seventh years about love and relationships."

"And the old coot thinks you two can miraculously pull it off? Hell Hermione, the whole school knows you both would rather sink to the bottom of Black Lake and be fed to the Giant Squid than be seen kissing and holding hands with each other."

"We tried to tell Dumbledore that it was an outlandish plan but he was adamant that we had to do it."

"Well, if this has to be for the school rumor mill, you better make it convincing. And I'm going to help you both out."

"How on earth could you possibly help us out? You could help me with Draco, obviously, because you are his best friend. You couldn't begin to tell him anything about me to help."

"Ah, that's where you are wrong Hermione. My Italian heritage has made me an expert on being a lover and flowering attention onto women."

My retort was cut short as a bunch of students came in, signaling the end of classes for the day. I motioned for him to follow me with "Let's finish this conversation in private."

Rounding the corner to the Heads dormitory, I saw the "revised Golden Trio"- Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Ginny and Harry were holding hands and Ron was smiling. Their conversation stopped cold as they saw me walking in close proximity to Blaise(and Blaise holding for me some of the 20 large texts that I had taken out from the Library already for the Project). Ron's smile faltered at the sight of me, and pushed my shoulder to pass me. Blaise must have sensed the awkwardness that I felt, and announced that he would wait at the entrance for me. It left me alone with Harry and Ginny.

"Hi Hermione."

"Hey Harry. Hey Ginny."

"Don't mind him, Mione. He's over you two breaking up, so he says. But I think finding out yesterday that you were in a new house, chatting to Zabini and rooming with Malfoy all put him back in a funk. He's been chatting up with Lavender Brown, you know. We're hoping he goes out with her soon."

I fumbled a bit at this bit of news, not expecting my words from last summer to haunt me in real life. I swallowed back the bile in my throat, croaking out, "That's …good. How are things with you guys? How's Gryffindor without me?"

"It's been rather lively to say the least. The whole house welcomed the first years last night. Already planning things for Quidditch season. Ginny and I are going out, in case you didn't know."

"I see." Less than two days and I was already taken out of the Gryffindor existence. Less than two days and they all moved on without me. Bittersweet feelings flooded me. I felt my eyes start to water but I refused to break down in front of Ginny and Harry. "Blaise is waiting for me-I'll see you two around." I kept repeating Sybil's signs of constellations to refrain from crying but one look at Blaise when I met him at the Head Dorm made me burst into tears.

"Oh dear, it looks like you're going to make my work cut out for me. Let's get you inside, Hermione."


	5. Chapter 5 The Offer

Once inside the portrait door, Blaise led me to a plush chaise as the tears came pouring down my face. He took the books out of my hands, and _accioed _some tissues as I attempted to make words out of my blubber.

"It's…it's…it's not like I'm the most important person in the world, but… only two days? I was there for SIX years... and it's like I didn't exist there at all. They don't seem to miss me at all. This new start, Blaise, it's what I wanted….But I didn't think it would hurt as much as it does, you know?"

"I get it Hermione. Draco was rehashing the first night in the dungeons and it bummed me out a bit that I was no longer part of the Slytherin traditions." I looked up at him with my watery eyes, smiling a little with the knowledge that I wasn't the only one feeling that way.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I think you should come up to the Tower tonight. The upper years are having a party for the successful first day of classes. It'd get you a chance to enjoy your new house. Our new house."

I thought about it for only a moment before accepting his offer. I needed to embrace my Ravenclaw traditions.

"I'd love that, Blaise."

"Good! And you can bring Draco as your date," he said with a smirk. Ugh, he had to ruin the party with that idea, but I knew, as he was pointing out, that it would be a perfect opportunity for part of the school to start seeing Draco and I together. Sighing,"I hate when you are right."

"I know, Hermione," Blaise responded with a Cheshire cat grin.

Speaking of the devil himself, Draco entered through the portrait door just as we finished our conversation. Knowing I better ask before my nerves set in, I interrupted his talk with Blaise.

"Hey Draco, Blaise informed me of a Ravenclaw party that's happening tonight. Want to come as my date?"

I could almost laugh at the range of emotions that quickly were displayed across his face- first confusion, then realization, hint of sickness, hint of laughter before turning into almost a sincere smile with only a hint of that famous Malfoy smirk. "Yeah, Hermione, I'll go. But you better look hot. I've got high standards for girls."

". I'm sure I'll exceed your expectations."

"Great, then see you tonight at 8."

I looked at my watch seeing it was already past 3. Under 5 hours to make myself that hottest girl Draco Malfoy has seen. Challenge Accepted.

**Author's Note**

I'm sorry that it's so short. I'm getting back into this story and wanted to think things out before I wrote too long of a chapter that would make the story go a direction that I don't want. My next chapter will be longer and will focus the Ravenclaw party and will really start the Hermione/Draco interaction. Also, there will probably be some Draco point of view.


	6. Chapter 6 The Kiss

**Author's Disclaimer: Anything Harry Potter Related that is recognizable is from the creation of J.K. Rowling.**

The clock read 7:55. I was supposed to meet Draco in 5 minutes to go to the party... together. That last part felt really weird but almost comforting to say. I glanced over at my reflection once more to assure myself that I had exceeded my challenge of making myself the hottest girl Draco had seen. I kept my hair in an up-do to keep my look classy as well as my hair off my neck. My silver form fitted mini-dress showed off my toned legs and arms and my make-up was kept neutral except for my heavily glittered eye shadow. Draco Malfoy wouldn't know what hit him. As I stepped out in front of the staircase, I saw Draco look up from his textbook. His eyes lit up as I walked down and I gave him a complete twirl to view my look.

"Well? How do I look?"

"Hermione Granger, if we didn't have to go to this party to promote our "relationship", I'd shag you senseless right now."

Laughing at his answer, I took his hand and led him to the door.

"As flattering as that is from the Slytherin Sex God, we've got a job to do. Ready for this?"

"Born ready, sexy lady. Maybe we should stop by the broom closet first? Make people think we had a serious snogging session before the party."

I wrinkled my nose, "No way am I messing up my hair before others see me. Now stop being an arse and let's go."

The party was in full swing by the time we got to the Ravenclaw portrait. Putting on my game face, I grabbed Draco's hand and strolled inside. People's chatter instantly died down at the sight of Draco and I holding hands. We expected this though and just walked over to Blaise and Susan who welcomed us. The conversations picked back up but I was sure that there were at least 20 pairs of eyes on us all the time.

"Hermione! I'm so glad that you could come," Susan squealed, " and you've brought Malfoy?" Before she could ask anything, Blaise pulled her onto the dance floor as Draco did the same. The music was what you'd find at any hip club and the dance moves were the same. It was expected that Draco be an incredible dancer, but I kept seeing him with surprised looks of fascination as we danced together.

**Draco's Point of View**

I had my reservations on the Hogwarts train as Blaise reasoned with me to accept the former Gryffindor as a whole new person, separate from Potter and Weasley and not with the focus that she was Muggleborn either. Blood superiority had always been drilled in my mind as was the concept that Gryffindors was the stark enemy of Slytherins. However, over the summer I had overheard Mother discuss the Black Family Tree and became intrigued at what it showed. After seeing where my family turned a blind eye to those who married below them or were born a squib, I concluded that the only concept I would continue to hold true was that the stronger the magic, the better the blood. And Granger was not the brightest witch of her age for nothing; her intellect combined with her magic made her one fierce witch. And once I saw her in that fitted Ravenclaw uniform, I hit a point of crossroads of where to put Granger- to stay in the path of enemies or to change to the path of friendship and possible attraction. It was Blaise who had tipped the scales to friendship. I mustered up the guts to offer up a truce and was secretly surprised that she agreed. When Dumbledore practically dictated to us that we'd have to date for the sake of the young magical society, I felt deep in the pit of my stomach some excitement but a sense of worry (yes, Draco Malfoy does have worries) that maybe I'd actually fall for Hermione in the process of all of this and get hurt like I had with Pansy when I caught her with Theo. Blaise had done some recon work with Hermione to see where her head was at and assured me that I wouldn't end up like the rough shape I was before.

I was thrown off-guard when Hermione had invited me to the Ravenclaw party. I wasn't expecting her to take the initiate to get our "dating" off so soon. And when I saw her come down the stairs earlier tonight, attraction stirred in me. Here I was now dancing with Hermione and enjoying the fact that she felt right in my arms. The eyes around the room reminded me that I was on display as part of the perfect couple. I quickly thought of the perfect idea. I led Hermione off the dance floor and brought her to one of the couches. I took one of her strands of hair with a little "ouch!" from Hermione and a few snickers around us, and transformed the piece of hair into a glittering silver rose. I gave a small smile when I heard Hermione gasp.

"You have always stood out to me, glittering special against the tide of normal. Hermione, may this rose help you remember this, as it will stay like this until the day you take your last breath."

**Hermione's Point of View**

When he said those words, I looked up into his eyes and saw the truth they held. For a moment I forgot that I was on display. For a moment I forgot that he had been someone I had hated. For a moment I forgot it all when I stood up, softly cupped his face with both of my hands, stroked his hair out of his eyes, and gently kissed his lips. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and we got lost in each other in that one perfect kiss.

**Author's Note: Hey Everyone :) I hope you all like this story so far. Leave me a review to tell me what you like, what you don't. I appreciate what everyone has left so far. Also thank you to all of you who have put me on alert- I'm very flattered. Next chapter will be what happens after the kiss around the whole school and what happens to Hermione and Draco. And yes, I am working on making these new chapters longer, bit by bit.


End file.
